The Secrets Underneath
by LifesAJourney
Summary: Ron has loved Hermione ever since he met her during first year. Now, its 6th year, and their still best friends. Suddenly, she goes from being confident to being quiet. Ron tries to figure out whats going on, and how to stop it before its to late...
1. Something Is Wrong

I first saw her when we were on the train. It was first year, and I was sitting with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The beautiful girl walked in, frizzy hair and slightly crooked teeth. I was about to turn my rat yellow when she walked in. I said the stupid chant, and nothing happened. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I have to make a fool of my self all the time? We got to Hogwarts, and entered through the large door. I saw her talking to a blonde boy. Right then, I knew I blew it. Each one of us walked to the old, tattered hat, and got our houses. I knew I was in Gryffindor. I sat next to Fred and George, watching each kid go to the hat. The blonde boy was "Draco". I chuckled at the name. He was a Slytherin. I thought he would be, he had that evil look of him. Then, the girl, Hermione was her name, got up. She looked nervous, breathing deeply. I prayed that she would be a Gryffindor. They announced, and everything went in slow motion. She ran over smiling. _She was Gryffindor_. I smiled at her as she sat down. We both grabbed some chicken and began to talk. Now, I knew life at school would be good…

Now, we were in 6th year. Harry, Hermione and I were best friends. Sadly, that's all we were, friends.

It was dinner, and Harry and I were looking around anxiously. _Were was Hermione?_

"Harry, are you sure you didn't check the library?" I muttered.

"No Ron. Stop worrying! She probably got caught up in a bo-" He said. Right before he finished, we saw her walk in, Draco following her. She glided by the table. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her frizzy hair was now soft waves, and he crooked teeth were bright and gleaming. She was wearing a red sweatshirt, old faded jeans, and black converse.

"Hey Hermione! Where were you?" Harry asked as she sat down.

"oh, nothing.. I mean nowhere" she whispered. She grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and a very small portion of food.

"Hermione, you need to eat more than that. Look, it's chicken, your favorite!" I exclaimed. I looked in her eyes. Usually, they were gleaming with confidence and smartness, but today they looked dull, almost like they had given up.

"Oh, yea. Chicken. Yum. I'm not that hungry, big test tomorrow in Potions, remember?" Hermione grumbled. She looked over at Draco, who was glaring at her.

"Mione? Are you ok? Do you have something you want to tell us?" Harry asked, shaking her arm. She flinched. Her face held back the pain. She shook her head, got up and ran. I looked at her untouched plate, wondering what was wrong.


	2. What I Thought Was Love

I ran back to my room, holding my arm.

_You should tell them Hermione, there your friends_

_Are you crazy? They will use every spell on him possible, and kill him. They would get expelled, and he would die._

Hermione paused. That's what she wanted on the inside. She wanted to kill him, she wanted him gone. Hermione wanted to punch him until he was bruised and bloody, use every unforgettable curse on him, and get rid of him, get him out of her life. She thought those thoughts, and stung in pain…

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Where is that book… oh there! 'Potions: Advanced'" I grabbed the book off the shelf and sat down. I was reading about the dangers of mixing rat blood and dragon saliva when I heard his voice._

"_Hey Mud Bl- I mean Hermione. Studing for that test in Potions?" He said in excitement._

"_What do you want Draco?" I replied. _

"_I was looking for that book, and I saw you had it. Do you think we could share?" Draco's sweet voice said._

"_Umm sure…" I replied. I tilted the book over towards him. We worked quietly and we both finished at the same time. _

"_Thank you Hermione." He said kindly. He remembered my name. I closed the book and saw a note sitting there. The envelope read "Hermione Granger" In his handwriting. I looked around, and saw that he had gone. I opened the envelope and it said on the inside:_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. Hermione, you must think I'm a horrid person. I call you mud blood, make fun of you and your friends. The truth is, I do this because I love you. I've loved you since first year. Your beautiful, smart, and I can't stand being away from you. I know you must think I'm crazy, or pulling some stupid joke, but I really do love you. If you like me too, meet me under the weeping willow before lunch tomorrow? I can't wait to see you there!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

Of course I had gone. I really didn't like him that much. I was just sick of having everyone saying that I should get a boyfriend, or that I hang out with Harry and Ron because no other boys like me. We agreed that we should keep our relationship a secret. In the beginning, it was perfect. We met at night and in between class breaks. We went to the coffee shops and pizzerias. Draco and I were in love. Then, things took a turn for the worse. He looked at me like I was "the mud blood" again. He never wanted to go anywhere. It was like he stopped seeing me. It became horrible. I tried to get his attention. I wore makeup, and tighter clothes. I splurged on my tiny allowance on clothes; instead of books.

I heard footsteps coming up. I ran into the bathroom and ran the bathtub. Tears streaked down my face, but I tried to be quiet.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny yelled. I grabbed the bubble bath and shampoo. I poured tons of bubble bath in the water, so she couldn't see the scars. I stripped of my clothes and jumped in the tub.

"Come in Ginny!" I said. I put the shampoo in my hair.

"Hey Her- Hermione! Have you been crying?" Ginny questioned. She ran over and looked at my eyes. _Yes… I have been crying Ginny; I'm going out with Draco and he's a foul a pathetic cockroach. I'm glad I hit him in third year._

"Oh. No, I just got shampoo in my eye…" I lied. I rubbed my eye for effect.

"Ok…" Ginny replied. She walked out and down the stairs. I sighed in relief and kept scrubbing. I wanted to get him out of my life, but I couldn't. He told me he loved me. No one else ever loved me.


	3. The Hurt

I sat on my bed, looking at the book I had in front of me. I breathed in and closed the book. Why does it matter? The man who loves me, and I may love back, is leaving me hurt. I had to do something. I took a piece of parchment and an ink.

What Can I Do?

Confront Draco

Tell Ron and Harry

Tell a teacher

Break up with Draco

Hope it ends

Leave

I scanned the list and went through again, crossing out the physically impossible.

What Can I Do?

Confront Draco- Yes

Tell Ron and Harry- NO

Tell a teacher- NO

Break up with Draco- NO NO NO

Hope it ends-NO

Leave-Yes

I guess you must be wondering, why can't you do those things? Well, If I told my friends, they may kill him. They would end up in trouble, and be sent to Askaban. If I told a teacher, then he would get in huge trouble. I love him, and he would hate me. I couldn't breakup with Draco, he was my everything. He loved me. He hurts me, but I guess that s what they mean when they say tough love. I couldn't wait any longer, something had to be done. The scars and bruises were covering my body. I couldn't think of doing the two left over, but they were the only realistic ones.

I heard a knock at the door.

I crumpled up the parchment and threw it under the bed.

"COME IN!" I yelled. I put on an old sweatshirt, and sat up. Ron's red long-sleeve t-shirt stuck out from behind the door.

"Hey 'Mione. " Ron said smiling. Oh My god. If Draco knew he was here, I'd be dead. I looked up at him and saw a look of concern coming over his face.

"Hello Ron. Are you ok?" I said sweetly. "Maybe you should go rest, you look tired." I said calmly, trying to get him out.

"I'm fine Hermione. It's you I worry about. I mean, you aren't eating, you don't care about school, you wear sluttish clothes, and you - you just- your not the Hermione I know and…" He stuttered. I looked at him and tried to guess the word.

"That you know and what?" I asked, in a whispered. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Nothing. Are you ok?" He brushed off my question.

"I'm fine Ron. I just- I'm- I don't want to be the nerd anymore." I lied. "Now, you must be going. You'll be in trouble if you aren't back in your room."

"I guess. And Hermione, your not that big of a nerd. You don't have to change yourself." He smiled and walked out the door. I blushed a bit. He would never know what was wrong.

I heard my door slam open, and someone stomping on the door.

Oh no. I'm so dead.

"You SLUT! I can't believe you! What were you doing up here with that poor hog?" Draco's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry Draco. He came to ask me for some potions notes. I-" I cried.

"Yea right. I thought I taught you a lesson." Then the violence began.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever, but I have some reasons:**

**1. I'm very sensitive about what people think. I got a review from a person whose name will not be mentioned. The review called this story unoriginal and insulted it in other ways. I know this story isn't that great, but I'm just starting "Fanfictions" so I had to start small. I said I would quit writing it, and told my fan fiction and real-life buddy EvenABrokenDiamondShines (go check out her stories) about it. She finally read my story, and said it was good. She gave me a confidence boost and got me writing and thinking about it again.**

**2. I'm in the process of moving to Baltimore Maryland. We sold our house, and have been looking for one. While looking, people like appraisers, inspectors and others have been coming to check out everything, so I have to get out of my house a lot.**

**3. It's the end of the school year (almost) and I had a billion projects, test ,and papers due. I've been working hard on getting good grades and stuff, so I've been mad busy. I'm a nerd, and I take school as a top priority, so I've been really busy.**

**4. I have a thing and have been working on that story. If you wanna check it out, I have the same PenName on both of the websites.**

**To those who have been my fans throught my whole 2 chapters, I hope you like this story! Thank you for reading!!!!!! :D**


	4. The Pain, The Truth, The Power

_~Hermione's point of view: 4:34 a.m.~_

I woke up at 4:34 in the morning. I tried to sit up, but while trying moaned in pain. My arms and legs were covered with bruises. I put my hand on my forehead and felt like screaming. I looked at my hand and saw dried blood. I sat up, using all the power within me. I limped to the bathroom and opened the door. It creaked loudly.

"Oh shit." I whispered. Ginny groaned and looked up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, and saw me standing there.

"Hermione? What are you doing up? Whats on your face? Ohmygod! Did you hurt yourself?" She said, freaking out. Sometimes, I swore she tried to be my mother. I knew she was just concerned, but I can take care of this.

"Ginny, I'm fine. I broke a frame last night. It fell off the wall…. Onto my face…..I didn't know I cut myself, I'm fine.

She looked up at the wall, were the frame that once held a picture of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and I was gone. It really didn't fall, I took it down because Draco said that if there should be a picture, it should be of him. I didn't want a picture of him up there, because none of my friends liked him.

"Okay. Good night Hermione…." Ginny grumbled. I walked into the bathroom and stared at the gash on my head. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water.

I remembered that Draco had pushed me off of my bed right before he left, and it had cut my forehead. I don't remember why, but I remember it was something I said. I hadn't had time to wash it, so I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over my head.

I looked myself over, I had six bruises on each arm, and twelve on each leg. This was the worse he had ever gotten. I wonder how he figured out that Ron had been with me. I looked down and thought of a horrible thought.

What happened to Ron?

I sat down on the ground and started to cry. I couldn't let my friends be in danger like that. This would never happen again.

_~Ron's Point of View : 9:00 p.m. The previous day~_

I closed the door and sighed. I should have told her I loved her. I walked through the hallway and saw a dark figure walking through the hallway. I saw the face.

"Were are you doing Draco?" I demanded. He glared at me.

"I'm goin to visit my girlfriend Weasley. What were YOU doing? Probably saying goodnight to that stupid sister of yours. Tucking her into bed aren't ya Poor boy?" He replied.

"No, you grubstaker**, (that means rich person! thank god for thesaurus's !)** What Gryffindor would date you?" I grumbled.

"Actually, I'm visiting a girl close to your heart. Your darling little Hermione." Draco smirked.

No. Fucking. Way.

"She's your girlfriend? She would never, She doesn't, That means…" I stuttered. Anger flew through my body. I tried to keep my cool, but it was hard.

"Yep, she's a hot girl. And smart…. But so easy to manipulate. She'll do anything for love. She asked me out ya know? She couldn't keep her eyes off of me. I said yes, I didn't want to hurt her." He said.

"You know nothing about her. She's not 'hot' she's BEAUTIFUL. She's the most intelligent girl ever. She's funny, and nice, and confident, and amazing!" I argued.

"Aw, does Ronald have a crush on MY girl? You'll never have her, she doesn't want a scruffy, poor boy." He laughed.

"That's funny, you say she loves you so much. Why isn't she with you? I mean she's alone up in her room reading. She probably wants to stay away from you as much as possible." I yelled. His face exploded in anger.

"That slut." He said. I punched him.

"Never call Hermione that again." I growled. He stood up, and the fight started.

_~Draco's Point Of Veiw: 9:30 pm the previous day (the day with the fight)_

I got up and brushed off my sweater. I looked at Ron, with a black eye and bloddy nose. He got up, stuggling. I kicked him in the knee and walked away.

"HERMIONE'S GONNA HEAR ABOUT THIS! SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!" He yelled. I laughed and walked away. I ran up to her room and filled with anger. I couldn't believe that she let that dirt bag into her room. I swung the door open. No one was in there, except for her. She sat with short jeans and a faded burgundy sweatshirt on.

"You slut! I can't believe you! What were you doing up here with that poor hog?" I yelled. Her face struck with horror. She looked down and frowned.

"I'm sorry Draco. He came to ask me for some potions notes. I-" She muttered. She was lying through her teeth.

Yea right. I thought I taught you a lesson." I yelled.

I started to hit her, and kick her. She cried and screamed sorry, her face stricken with terror. I loved the feeling of power. I got up to leave and she turned to me.

"Draco. Stop. You're a disgusting person. I hate you. We are over." She muttered. I grabbed her and through her off the bed and bent to her ear.

"We'll be done when I SAY we're done." I whispered. I kicked her again and stormed out. I looked at her one last time. She was sitting on the floor, whimpering. I walked away, back to my room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you for all of my fans that stayed with me through my writers block!!!! I couldn't think of ANYTHING! I was busy with school and hanging with my friends for the last time! I had an emotional last day, because I wouldn't see alot of my friends again. We're also having issues getting a house... We need somewhere to live and every huse we put an offer on one, it doesn't work out! I had an hour or two after hanging with my two friends (Their Pen names are 2014connerje and EvenABrokenDiamondShines) and they were talking about fanfiction and I was like CRAP I forgot about my story, so I came home and wrote! **

**I also want to make a shout out to Mariiaaa (and I that's your real name, I LOVE IT!) I just wanted to tell you Mariiaaa that if your reading this, I will be making your chapter request the chapeter after the next one. So chapter 6 will be ur request! **

**To any off my other fans: If you want to request a story or a chapter to write, just send me a message or reveiw my story, and I'll try to write it! **

**Try my poll.... if you can find it. **

**If you cant, can you leave a name for Hermione's aunt (who will pretend to be dead) and her ex-uncle? It doesn't matter what kinda name, but I want her aunt's name to be cool! **

**Thank you SO much for reading my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**~LifesAJourney**


	5. Sometimes All You Can Do Is Run

**~* Hermione's point of view: 5:00~***

I finished my four notes, laying out on the bed. I had packed my belongings and sent a owl my Aunt Deborah. I read over the note to Professor McGonagall :

Dear Professor,

My Aunt Alexandra died last night. My parents sent an owl at night, and I must leave as soon as possible. I hope I can join you again soon, but I may not be back before summer break. Thank you Professor !

Hermione Granger. 

I was planning on giving that to her as soon as possible. Of course, I had no aunt Alexandra, but the Professor didn't know that. I was turning into a big liar. I layed out the note I wrote to Harry next.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I hope you do not get angry, I had to leave to comfort my father, because his sister has died. I will send you a letter when I get there. I'll miss you! 

Hermione

P.S. There's nothing wrong, please don't try to be heroic and find me :D

I knew he was going to see the lie after a while, but as long as he doesn't come looking for me like I knew he would try to, I think I'd be ok. Next, was my letter to Draco. I had a lot of fun writing this one …

Dear Draco,

You're a foul and pathetic person. I never loved you. I hate you. We are over. I don't care what you say. You better leave ME and MY FRIENDS alone! I hate your guts, and there are so many insults to describe you,. I'm not gonna waste my time writing them thought, 'cause your not worth the time!

Stay Away, 

Hermione Granger.

The last letter was to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry if Draco hurt you in anyway. I didn't mean for anyone to hurt you. I love you (like a friend) and would never go near Draco if that meant bringing you pain. I guess that you heard, I was dating Draco Malfoy. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I had some rocky parts of the relationship. I broke up with him, but I don't know If he's gonna break up with me, if you know what I mean. I want you to stay away from him, and don't try to hurt him. He's stronger than he looks. I wish I could tell you were I'm going, but you know how Harry is, he'll try to save me. I'll talk to you soon. I'll miss you!

Love,

Hermione Granger. 

I stared at the "love" signature. I had already mentioned that it was at a friend standard. I think Ron's smart enough to get it. I addressed the letters appropriately. I sent Draco's his by owl. I laid the notes t o Ron and Harry's on my bed. I grabbed my suitcases and went out the door. I looked back at Ginny. I walked to her bed and hugged her, and whispered goodbye. A single tear rolled down my cheek, knowing I may never see these people again. I put a sleeping spell on everyone, exept for Ginny.I walked out the door. I found Professor McGonagall's room, slightly opened and a light shining out of it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said softly. She sounded tired. I walked through the door and smiled.

"Sorry to bother you Professor. But, I need to give you a note. I handed her the note I wrote. She opened it and scanned the small piece of parchment. She gave me a questionable look.

"Well Miss. Granger, this is sad news, but I need to see the note your _parents _sent to you." She said, looking at me. I had never felt this guilty. How could I NOT write a fake parent letter? I put on a sad face and said the following lie.

"Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry I do not have the note my parents wrote. I was very close to my aunt, and when my mother got surgery, I stayed with her. She was like a second mother, you see. And when I discovered she died, I- I- I cried all over the note. The ink ran all over that poor piece of parchment. I'm getting slightly teary eyed now. I assure you that if the note was readable, then I would defiantly give it to you. I'll get my parents to send one as soon as I get home." I had another tear run down my cheek, for effect.

She signed the note and said to give it to the ghosts who guard the front gates. They would row a boat and get me to the train station. From there, I would have to buy my ticket (which I had money for) . I would have to contact my parents to get my back to my house after that. I assured her I could do it, and went on my way.

~* 30 minutes later*(5:50am)~

I boarded the train that goes to York, England. After an hour , I was there. I got off the train and walked with my suitcases toward my aunt's house, which was a good twenty minutes away fro the station ,on foot. I finally got there, and the sun had rose. I knocked on the brass door-knocker in the shape of a lion. The door was a bright burgundy, and the curtains that kept the sunlight out were red and gold. My Aunt Deb answered the door. She had frizzy black hair, pulled in a bun. She was wearing a dress that was very, gypsy like. She had many necklaces and bracelets on. She had bright red eye-glasses on.

Know, you guys have to understand, my aunt is kind of…. Well insane. That's what people OUTSIDE of our family think. People in the Granger family know that she's just cool. She was obsessed with witchcraft, and was ecstatic that I got into Hogwarts. I knew that if I came here, I would be welcome with open arms. She was my favorite aunt.

"Hermione! Finally! You've come! You can't send an old lady like me a letter saying your leaving Hogwarts BY YOURSELF!" She said, worry strained in her voice. I laughed and walked in, my luggage behind me.

"Auntie Deb, how old are you? What like 38, maybe 39? Your not old!" I laughed. She smiled at me.

"So, how my favorite niece? I want to here everything about your school! Can you do magic for me yet?" She said, and a look of wanting in her eyes. I yawned, on accident. I really wanted to tell her everything, but I was SO tired. She looked at me, and put her hand on her forehead. "Oh Hermione! You must think I am the WORST hostess ever! You must be tired, all this traveling! Here, lets get you to bed. Wake up whenever, I'll be staying here tomorrow, I have some art to do for a new exhibit." She led me to the guest bedroom.

This is my favorite room.

It was light yellow, with splatter paint on one of the walls. The second wall was a collage of photos, mostly of the family. The third wall was a cartoon scene. The last wall was a plain yellow wall, with nothing on it; at least from far away. If you looked closer, it was like fifty DIFFERENT shades of yellow. I pulled my suitcase into the room. I unpacked my clothes and put them into the dresser. I slipped on pajama bottoms and a tank top. I became cold, so I looked through my suitcase. I found the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for me. It was my favorite Christmas gift. I slipped the soft wool over myself and drifted to sleep.

**~*Ron's Perspective: 5:30 AM*~**

I remember waking up in the hallway, after becoming knocked out because of that ass named Draco. I had dragged myself to bed, and fell asleep.

I couldn't BELIEVE Hermione was dating HIM. I was mad at him, and at her. But, I knew this anger was out of protection, not hatred. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my wand. I needed to tell Hermione what he did. I ran to her room, and whipped open the door. I saw about 10 girls in there, including my sister. It felt kind of weird. I went to each bed, but Hermione was no where. I looked at the empty bed. Oh no. I ran over and whispered "Lumos". A small glow came out of my wand. I saw a note there, her pretty handwriting made my name look like it was worth something. I was about to rip the letter open, when I heard a grumble.

"Hermione! What are you doing- RONALD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Ginny's voice rang out. Yet, no one moved a bit. I grabbed her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Ginny, I'm gonna take my hand off of your moth, and I'm gonna need you to tell me where Hermione is…ok?" I whispered. She shook her head yes, and I let go.

"Your and idiot. She's right over there in her- OMIGOD! WHERE'S HERMIONE!" She yelled. Girls stirred a bit, yet again no one moved. This was so weird. I put Ginny under a sleeping spell, she was being way to loud. I opened the letter and read the beautiful words

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry if Draco hurt you in anyway. I didn't mean for anyone to hurt you. I love you (like a friend) and would never go near Draco if that meant bringing you pain. I guess that you heard, I was dating Draco Malfoy. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I had some rocky parts of the relationship. I broke up with him, but I don't know If he's gonna break up with me, if you know what I mean. I want you to stay away from him, and don't try to hurt him. He's stronger than he looks. I wish I could tell you were I'm going, but you know how Harry is, he'll try to stay away. I'll talk to you soon. I'll miss you!

Love,

Hermione Granger.

I examined the letter. I smiled my doofus smile. She signed I "love"! And said she loved me…in a friend way of course, but it's a start.

I slapped myself, knowing this wasn't the time.

I read one line over, and over again. "He's stronger than he looks." I looked over about ten times. Oh Merlin. I wasn't the only one hurt my Draco tonight.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding my to you Alert and Favorite list! I have suddenly started likeing my story, so I'm typing it and thinking of it A LOT now. :D. I also started a new story, and you can look at my profile for that, cause I forget the name! I hope you guys have an awesome summer, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**I'm not going to be on for like 3 weeks after Sunday. I will be going to my favorite Christian-Sport camp SB2W!!!!! If you go there and read my stories then your probably awesome! I'm a Roman! I will be seeing my BFF since we were 2 there. I actually named the fake-dead aunt after that. If that's not love I don't know what is! This is special because she moved to Bulgaria 3 years ago, and now moved to Texas. So after camp, I'll be going to South Carolina with her. You probably don't wanna hear about my summer plans, so I'll stop. NOW. **

**P.S. When I get back, I'll be wanting some responces from my readers, and ideas for both new stories (Harry Potter, iCarly, or Twilight) or ideas for the next few chapters! Goodbye!**

**LifesAJourney! **

**PPS: I was thinking of doing my next chapter in _Italics, _but please tell me if that bothers you, cause then I won't! **


	6. Love or Death

**Hey guys, before I start the next chapter I'm gonna blab. If you don't wanna hear (I won't be offended, I'm just explaining myself….) Just skip to the non-bolded part of the story**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sooooo sorry for not updating. Even though probably only about two people are reading this story, I apologize. This summer was hectic. **

**I went to 3 camps;(count them, 3 camps! Four weeks!, 504 hours, I think…. ! Must I continue?) then one week in South Carolina, spent the rest with mad slow internet trying to find a house with parents, got a house, unpacked, and still dealt with sow internet. The Verizon people were supposed to come, but they didn't. So my computers frustrating me. **

**Then there was the first day of school. New town. New school. New People. Scary. I'm not gonna lie, I was in tears the first week. I ate lunch alone. I spoke to no one. No one spoke to me. I thought I'd never have friends. I didn't think I'd make it. All I wanted was to move back, and be with my friends. Being the new kid in Elementary school is ok. People are nice in 4****th**** grade. I had Kelly and Anna and Meredith and those amazing Amish Gals I love. I had no hope, 8****th**** grade is a jungle. Then angels from God were sent to me. My Westminster gals. We watch scary movies together, and we scream and cry and hug each other. We make funny references the next day. They've already invited me to their birthday parties, **_**that are in MARCH**_**. Life's fabulous now. I'm smiling again. Its great. :D.**

**Now, after my sob story, if theirs anyone left, lets get on with the story!**

**(did I mention I was SUPER sorry?)**

**

* * *

**

I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight from the early sun gleaming in my eyes. I decided I had to wake up now. Grumbling, I opened my window. Fresh air flew in.

And an owl did to. Magic will never leave me alone will it?

The letter was from Ron. I was surprised. It never seemed like Ronald Weasly would EVER care about me. His scribbled handwriting made me smile. Same old Ron. I ripped the envelope apart, like a kid on Christmas.

Dear Hermione,

I'm gonna kill that bastard. I really am. No one can stop me. He should never have done something like that to you. You better write me soon and tell me everything he did.

Why did you leave? Why did you leave Ginny, and Neville, and that devil cat of yours, and Harry, and Hagrid? Why did you leave me? I miss you Hermione. You'll never know how much.

How could you let that bastard hurt you like that? How? Your strong Hermione. Malfoy's a dingbat (**A/N: Favorite Insult!!!!!**) But, I guess I've never been a girl beaten up by a pretty big, evil dude.

So when are you coming back? You have to. You have to study, and pass, and come back next year. Harry and I will protect you from Malfoy. You know I- I mean we always will.

The truth is Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. I may act like a jerk, but I was afraid you'd figure out. I didn't want to lose you. It feels like you are my life. I wake up every morning thinking of what lays in store for our trio of adventures today, and fall asleep thinking of the great day I had with you. I'm sorry If I'm creeping you out. I love you.

And that's why I want to kill Malfoy. He hurt you.

Harry doesn't know, Ginny doesn't know. No one. But, I gotta tell you, Malfoy looked a little steamed today. Watch out. He probably won't find you, but who knows. He is the most evil student at Hogwarts, he's probably got sources. I won't try to find you unless there is trouble.

Good luck.

Love (and not in the friend way),

Ronald Weasly.

I sat back in my bed. Ronald Weasly loves me. He always has.

I had just noticed then that I loved him to. 

* * *

_POV: Mysterious Dingbat who would rather not be named…_I just got the note. That bitch. She, a filthy mud blood, should never say things like that to me. I scribbled a note on a ripped piece of parchment. I didn't even bother to sign it. She would know who it was from. I folded the note and tied it in black ribbon. I handed it to the owl and shoved him into the cold winters night. Shutting the window, I planned my revenge. I remembered that mud blood talking about a very beloved aunt who lived a train ride away.

* * *

_POV: Love-Struck Hermione_

I danced around the small town house my aunt lived in, a permanent smile that would probably never leave was glued to my face. I even ate my mucky oatmeal ( my aunt wasn't much of a cook ) with a smile, remembering the rainy day Ron flung his oatmeal at Ginny.

Then, it was a jerkish thing to do. I was so mad; as Ginny cried because of her new shirt and brushed hair. We got over it. But now I know he was probably trying to get my attention.

Love, a feeling you hope will never go away.

Of course, you guys probably don't have Malfoy in your life.

A black owl burst through the kitchen window. He dropped the small letter on the counter, nearly missing my grape fruit. He made a few circles and flew away. My aunt burst through the door.

"Don't tell me I missed another magical moment?" She sighed. I shook my head. She groaned and stomped away. I would have laughed, but this was not the time. I carefully slid off the black silk ribbon, and unrolled the small letter. I gasped, and cried as I read the note:

**Consider Yourself Dead You Mudblood.**

**You Don't know What's Coming for you.**

I ran to my room and cried, locking myself in. I thought it was over.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter filled with my blabing. **

**I have two tests tomorrow and had to study**

**(so if I fail, it's on your sholders FOREVER)**

**JK JK**

**Q of the Week: Comment if you want! **

**~Did you ever have a guy/gal friend or guy/girl you talk to tell u they like u via text or other source other than talking? Did they drop it afterwards or continue? Did it work out?**

**~Did you ever receive a threat note?**

**~What should happen next in the story?**

**And another question:**

**I thought of these new stories, can u tell me if their good?**

**1. Servants Of Summer Break:**

**Ronald and Ginny were mistakes. Their family didn't want two other children. They were worthless. Servants of Summer Break. Bruised and broken. They needed to escape and find new homes, but where, who, and how?**

**2. We Lost The War:**

**Hermione stepped forward, chains clinking. She was next. Each person stood a the block and the buying began. Students of Hogwarts, those who fought back, were being sold as slaves. She was in the last group, because she was a mud blood. She remembered her friends, those sold first. She sighed. The announcer quieted down. "This mud blood has been sold to the Malfoy family. Good luck with your new slave" her eyes widened as she was led off the block, to her new Master, Draco's father.**

**And guys! Can you leave me some ideas for stories? please! Maximum Ride, iCarly, Harry Potter, or *cringe* Twilight.**


	7. Dreams

**HEY FANS!**

**Whats uppppppp? I hope your lives are fabulous! **

**Why am I so happy?**

**Anyways. I was going through the reveiws I got on the story and I have to give shout outs to some….**

**Mariaaa- I know I STILL haven't written about the violence and I'm SOO sorry! Completely forgot! I will soon, actually in this chapter!**

**EvenABrokenDiamondShines- I miss ya sis! Thank you for the reveiws, since I know you don't like Harry Potter Fanfics. You're an awesome singer, author, and friend! Thanks for encouraging me when I gave up on this story…**

**.Hoqwarts- That comment was SOOO sweet! Thank you so so so so so a billion times SO much! It made me smile! :D! Your fabulous!**

**Aqumista- thanks for the um…. Constructive criticism?**

**AngelPris- My first comment. Your AWESOME**

**Wow60- 2nd**** comment. Thank you. I know Hermione should break up with Draco, but what kind of story would that be? Draco hit me. I broke up with him. Ron told me he loved me. I got with him. The end…..**

**Umm if you want a shout out, please review. All who have put me in Favorite Authors, Alert List, or put my story on Fav List I would have put your name on the list, but being my stupid self I went and deleted all my Fanfiction stuff by accident… forgive me?**

**So lets get on with my story..**

I cried for hours.

That permanent smile that was on my face was now lost in a sea of tears.

I drifted to sleep…

**{[(DrEaM tImE)]}**

I was in a sleep where you could tell you were dreaming.. And this ws no dream. This nightmare was all the Draco moments.

"_Where is that book… oh there! 'Potions: Advanced'" I grabbed the book off the shelf and sat down. I was reading about the dangers of mixing rat blood and dragon saliva when I heard his voice._

"_Hey Mud Bl- I mean Hermione. Studing for that test in Potions?" He said in excitement._

"_What do you want Draco?" I replied. _

"_I was looking for that book, and I saw you had it. Do you think we could share?" Draco's sweet voice said._

"_Umm sure…" I replied. I tilted the book over towards him. We worked quietly and we both finished at the same time. _

"_Thank you Hermione." He said kindly. He remembered my name. I closed the book and saw a note sitting there. The envelope read "Hermione Granger" In his handwriting. I looked around, and saw that he had gone. I opened the envelope and it said on the inside:_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. Hermione, you must think I'm a horrid person. I call you mud blood, make fun of you and your friends. The truth is, I do this because I love you. I've loved you since first year. Your beautiful, smart, and I can't stand being away from you. I know you must think I'm crazy, or pulling some stupid joke, but I really do love you. If you like me too, meet me under the weeping willow before lunch tomorrow? I can't wait to see you there!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_NEXT_

_The weeping willow. I walked over. Surely, Draco wasn't there. I had been tricked. I shook my head and headed back toward the school. I heard a voice call out. _

"_Hermione! Wait!" _

_It was Draco. He came running down the hill. _

"_You, you came?" He questioned. _

"_um yea. I guess I did…" I muttered._

"_Hermione. I Like you a lot. Will you, I can't believe I'm saying this. Will you go out with me?" Draco asked. I nodded my head, and he leaned towards me. _

_Then I had my first kiss. _

_As we were walking up the hill, watching for people who might see us. He turned to me. _

"_Hermione. Do you think you could keep this a secret? Someone could tell my father, and he wouldn't approve. And I'm not sure Ron or Harry will either." He grumbled. I nodded my head again. I was speechless._

_NEXT_

_We flashed foreward a few weeks. In those weeks I remembered him telling me to change my clothes. I was wearing a red and brown tank top, and jeans. He told me to meet him in the Room of Requirement. I paced back and forth. The room was a normally room now. It was nothing special. Draco stormed in._

"_Hey." I muttered._

"_What were you doing with Ron today?" He questioned. I stared at him. He was talking about us walking to the Common Room. He had seen me. He didn't think Ron and I were- ew. No._

"_We just walked to the room thing. Harry was there and he wanted to ask us something." I replied. It was the truth._

"_Like I'm supposed to believe that. You were probably snogging!" He yelled. He took large steps closer, he was mad. I took steps back, trying to find a way to escape. _

"_Never. We are just friends, I don't know why your worried. I love you Draco." I cried. Suddenly, before I could run he had grabbed me. His fist was crushing me. He slapped my face and threw me down. I started crying. He stormed out, but right before opening the door he screamed. _

"_You get alone with that poor boy one more time you'll wish you never met him. Just stay away from him!"_

_I sat there and cried._

_NEXT_

_Then there was the night it got the worst. I was walking to dinner when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Draco standing there. _

"_Hey Hermione." He said. _

"_Hello Draco…" I replied. I turned to see if there was any way I could run. Suddenly he had grabbed my shoulder. He swung me into the bathroom there. No one was there. I didn't know if that was good or bad. He hit me. I fell over onto the hard , cold tile. He kicked and punched me, in the arms legs and head. I cried for him to stop, and it just kept getting harder. He kicked me into a sink and I hit my head, hard. The he got down and tried to take off my jeans. I was so scared. I kicked him in the chin and ran for my life. I ran to my room and cleaned up. My hand hurt so bad, and my head was bleeding. I slipped on my red sweatshirt and jeans, and black converse. Covered in make-up I limped to dinner. _

I snapped awake. Hugging my pillow I cried. So many fears. It was horrid. Why did I let this happen? I got up and looked in the mirror. Once again, I covered myself in makeup, and put on my jeans. This time I slipped on the sweater Mrs. Weasly knitted for me. I took the pocket knife from the dresser, My aunt was afraid of someone breaking in, and walked to the living room. My aunt was sitting there, reading a book.

"Auntie?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh! Hermione you scared me! Yes dear?" She replied.

"I was um wondering, if you weren't to busy, if you could go on a walk with me." I asked another question. Her eyes sparkled.

" Would I? Oh child yes I would! Let me go change, I'll be right out!" she squealed. I smiled. I ran back to my room and found the letter Ron wrote me. I tucked it into my jean's pocket. All was good.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER!!!!!_

We walked into the cold, brisk air. Side by side.

"So, Auntie. I was wondering, where did uncle Rob go?"

She looked at me, her eyes seemed so serious. Almost scared.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, its just-" I rambled, before being interrupted.

"Hun, it's ok. But what I'm about to tell you, cannot be told to anyone. Deal?" She said, putting her pinky out.

"Deal. Pinkie Promised." I agreed.

"You uncle, and I are divorced. Don't interrupt or gasp, 'cause its not my fault. I was staying home one evening, trying to cook. Your uncle came in drunk and grumpy. He came in and ordered me around, telling me I was a horrible person, and that I was nothing like all his co-worker's wives. I got scared, but knowing me, I wasn't gonna take it. So I walked up and told him to go to bed. He said I couldn't order me around, and…" She remembered, sniffling.

"He, what? No, uncle would never, please don't say he," I rambled again.

"He hit me. Slapped me upside the head. I ran to your bedroom, because he was standing in front of the door, and climbed out the window. I stayed at your cousin Justin and his wife Meredith's place until I could get a time in court. Hun, if any guy ever hits you, don't take it. I don't care how much he says he loves you, he ain't worth it. Please promise me that?" She asked. I almost cried as I nodded my head.

"Hey Auntie, I know your busy and have to go back, but can I look around for awhile. I won't go to far?" I asked. I knew it was dangerous being outside, alone; but I needed to think.

"Oh sure! Come back in a few hours ok?" She replied. I shook my head and walked down the street.

**SO HERMIONE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE!**

**Review. Send me story ideas for Maximum Ride, Classic Disney Movies, iCarly, and Harry Potter.**

**p.s. For all Maximum Ride fans, you know that rumor that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart might play Fang and Max in the movie? Who screamed or cried when they heard that?**


End file.
